This invention results from experience in making and using soccer goalkeeper gloves such as described in my U.S. Pat. No. 6,772,441. The improvements accomplished by this invention help make a soccer goalkeeper glove achieve its original purpose of protecting a goalkeeper's fingers from injury while giving the goalkeeper a feel for handling the ball.